Nodoka Miyazaki
Nodoka Miyazaki (宮崎 のどか, Miyazaki Nodoka) is a character from the series Negima!: Magister Negi Magi by Ken Akamatsu and a protagonist in Kuro Arashi: The Black Storm. She is the 27th student on the class 3-A roster. She is also called Bookworm or Librarian-''chan (本屋ちゃん, ''Hon’ya-chan) ''by the other students. This shy, introverted bookworm falls for Negi Springfield at first sight after (literally) falling for him and tries to go beyond her emotions to win his heart. Eventually, Nodoka becomes a major ally of Negi’s team, gaining a pactio ability in reading minds and attempting to learn magic all in the name of winning Negi, even at the possible cost of losing her friend, fellow Library Exploration Club member Yue Ayase. Biography Class 3-A : ''Main article: Class 3-A Despite having no interest in the opposite sex due to her shyness, Nodoka developed feelings for Negi after he saved her when she fell down some stairs while carrying a large pile of books. Although Yue and Haruna Saotome encourage Nodoka to talk to Negi, she is initially too shy. After Negi is force-fed his own love potion, she is one of the many girls to fall under its spell. She traps Negi in the library and attempts to kiss him, but Asuna intervenes and renders her unconscious before she can do anything. When the Baka Rangers, including Yue, journey to Library Island, Nodoka and the other members of the Library Expedition Club serve as a communications team, providing contact from the surface while Negi, Konoka Konoe and the Baka Rangers travel underground, with her and Haruna waiting for the group as they made their way to the surface. Negi’s chart reveals that Nodoka’s grades make her the 21st highest-ranking student at Mahora Academy. Kyoto Field Trip During the second day of the Kyoto field trip, Nodoka, after gaining the courage to do so, confesses her love to Negi. However, due to Negi still being a kid, he doesn’t know how to properly respond to the confession. Meanwhile, Nodoka, along with her friend, Yue, end up taking part part in a late night game orchestrated by Kazumi Asakura in which students attempt to kiss Negi. As a result of winning this contest, Nodoka became the second student to make a probationary contract with Negi, if inadvertently. Her magical artifact, which she initially summons after overhearing a conversation between Asuna Kagurazaka and Chamo about how the copy card can be used to summon a pactio item, is the “''Diarium Ejus'',” a diary that shows the thoughts of any person she speaks the name of. During the third day of the field trip, Nodoka notices that Negi and Asuna left the rest of Group 5 at the arcade while they head off to the headquarters of the Kansai Magic Association, and, curious as to what they are doing, follows them. While just outside of the “loop trap” that the Kansai mercenaries set up to trap Negi and Asuna, she begins to realize how to use the Diarium Ejus after, upon hearing Negi’s cry for help from inside, she says his name, and his thoughts appear in the book’s pages. Kotaro Inugami ends up running into Nodoka, with the two eventually recognizing each other thanks to Kotaro accidentally running into her while he was at the arcade doing some recon work before his fight with Negi. During this run-in, Nodoka not only realizes that he’s the one that was fighting with Negi, but she also discovers that despite him working for the enemies, he’s not really a bad person. However, with the knowledge that he’s the one that was fighting with Negi, she eventually gets Kotaro to reveal his name, allowing her to read his mind and not only inform Negi about Kotaro’s attacks but also discover a way out of the “loop trap.” After escaping from the “loop trap,” Negi finally admits his secret to Nodoka. To Negi’s surprise, Nodoka, being the book reader that she is, not only accepts the revelation rather well but also reveals that she had an inkling that Negi was a mage before the events of the Kyoto field trip. Return to Mahora Following the trip to Kyoto, Nodoka and the rest of the Library Exploration Club is asked by Negi to help him decipher the maps that Eishun gave him on the last day of the trip. While Negi is training with Ku Fei in preparation to become Evangeline's apprentice, Nodoka eventually learns that Yue has become aware of magic as well. When the two discover that Eishun Konoe's clue points to a location underneath Library Island, not only does Yue have Negi confirm her hunch that he is a mage, but also the two accompany him during his search in the lower portions of Library Island. During their exploration trip, the three confront a dragon, with Chachamaru Karakuri coming to their aide and helping them retreat for the time being. Following the event, both Nodoka and Yue decide to start partaking in magical studies, with them using the abilities of Evangeline A.K. McDowell’s resort (where they are able to partake a day’s lessons in one hour normal time) to practice basic magic skills. Mages vs. Mars : Main article: Mages vs. Mars During the first day of the festival, Nodoka invites Negi to a date where she gains enough courage to kiss him a second time after some unfortunate yet insane events (including Negi’s becoming possessed with the power of the World Tree, followed by fighting and kissing Asuna). Negi is surprised, but he seems to have enjoyed the kiss, thinking later that Nodoka's lips are soft and that it was different from his pactio kisses. During the second day of the festival, Nodoka, along with the rest of the Library Club, showed their support for Negi during the Mahora Festival Tournament. After Negi's first round win against Takahata, she, along with Yue and Konoka, become concerned about Haruna finding out about Negi's secret life as a wizard, as they're afraid that if she learns the secret, it will be spread all across the school within two hours. During Negi's semi-final match against Setsuna Sakurazaki, Haruna reads a circulated piece of news that Negi was in Japan to look for his father, with her suspecting that her fellow Library Club members are hiding information from her. Eventually, Nodoka, along with Yue and Konoka, are forced to admit the truth about Negi's magical bacground to Haruna, with them doing so (as well as revealing their involvement in magic training and as Negi's ministra magi) before the start of Library Island Tour. This eventually leads to Haruna, in hopes of getting a pactio card herself, kissing Negi as soon as he shows up to attend the tour, not realizing that the kiss has to be done in a pactio circle. Later on during the tour, Nodoka accidentally overhears a conversation between Yue and Haruna and discovers that Yue is also developing feelings for Negi. As a result, Nodoka wants to avoid a bitter love triangle situation and to make sure that both she and Yue can be in love with Negi while still being able to remain friends. After confronting her about the situation, Nodoka suggests that Yue should make a pactio with Negi, with her doing so after Haruna and Konoka push Yue and Negi into a position that results in the two kissing each other. Mahora Festival : Main article: Mahorafest During the third day of the Mahora Festival, she is part of the group caught in the time-trap set by Chao Lingshen, along with Negi. After escaping from an alternate future, she becomes part of the group fighting Chao’s robot army in the Mars Attacks Vs Mage Order “game.” As they make their way towards Chao, Negi is nearly struck by the time-warping bullets fired from a Tanaka robot. Nodoka saves Negi by pushing him out of the way and taking the hit. Immediately, Negi tries to use the Cassiopeia, the only thing that can cancel the effect of the bullets, but she pleads with him to go on because she believes that, due in part to the inability to use the Diarium Ejus on Chao's robot army, she can’t be of any help to the situation. She disappears, but Chamo assures a stunned Negi that she is safe and will be waiting for him three hours in the future. Powers and Abilities *'Intellectual Ability': As she is among the highest test-scoring students in Negi's class, plus being a member of the Library Exploration Club, Nodoka possesses a wide range of knowledge over a variety of subjects (such as knowing the 5-second rule in dodgeball). Also, due to her membership in the Library Exploration Club, Nodoka is experienced in spotting the signs of booby traps and such. *'Magical Prowess': Though she has yet to demonstrate any proficiency with spell-casting, she has claimed that she had completed the studying portion if not the practical portion. She is also currently carrying a training wand, though she is only using it for practice to cast spells. *'Pactio': Pudica Bibliothecaria (lit. Librarian Girl): Nodoka has currently formed one Pactio with Negi. Nodoka gained a picture diary called Diarium Ejus (lit. Her Diary) that can read the inner thoughts of people, and prints those thoughts into words and images. This is very useful in a variety of situations, including combat and information gathering, (especially for interrogations, though Nodoka is reluctant to forcibly read the inner thoughts of others, she always apologizes afterwards). This artifact is considered to be very powerful and its potential for misuse is considerable. However, the reason why Nodoka received the book may be because her innocent personality prevents her from abusing it. There are two drawbacks to note. First, is that in order to read the thoughts of a person, she needs to know his or her name and second, the person's mind that she wishes to read has to be within a 5-point radius of her. Its range might be further now, since Nodoka was able to read Yue's mind when she went chasing after her in the lower levels at Library Island. If she does not use the diary or not call a name, it will read her mind automatically by default, much to her embarrassment. **As a note, Nodoka does not have to meet a person to read their mind. **The images that appear in her diary are usually simplistic with very poor details. Evangeline even commented that the pictures were not very realistic. Whether this is a property of the artifact or based on Nodoka's perceptions is unclear, but these depictions have led to some misunderstandings. **The fact that Nodoka was unable to use the book to read the minds of some robots that Negi and his crew confronted during the third day of the School Festival suggests that the book's mind-reading abilities can only be used on non-artificial beings (either living or ghosts) or it just affects beings that have a significant degree of self-awareness, Intelligence or sentience. Whether it can work on artificial beings powered by magic like Chachamaru or Chachazero is unknown. **While she is reading the book, Nodoka becomes unaware of anything happening in her surroundings (when she was reading Negi's thoughts during the fight with Kotaro at the Shinto gates, she was completely oblivious to the fact that said battle was occurring directly behind her). This could be due to her being so engrossed in what is occurring in the book, she forgets about everything else. Though later it appears that she has mostly gotten over this weakness, as seen when she used her multi-version of the Diarium Ejus to get away from the sports girls and when trying to read Sayo Aisaka's mind. Appearances *''Future Perfect: Chao Lingshen's Tale'' *''Kuro Arashi: The Black Storm'' *''PokéFiends'' *''The Unsung War'' Category:Ala Alba Category:Kuro Arashi Protagonists Category:Mages Category:Negima! Magister Negi Magi Category:Students in Class 3-A